


Siren Duck Fever

by FireDragon1321



Series: The Old Crap Dungeon [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Series of deviantArt Images, Body Horror, Escape, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, Hypnotism, Keyblade Saves the Day, Mind Control, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon1321/pseuds/FireDragon1321
Summary: A lone boy raced across the beach. It was night- specifically the time of night when the sky was darkest and few stars were in the sky. But the boy didn’t care. His arms were stuffed with wood, which he threw into a haphazard pile on the floor. He didn’t want to be doing this, but he had little choice. Surely someone would help- someone in another world.He had to hurry. The Sirens were coming.An old story I wrote as an AU of images created by theiviusracoonus on deviantArt.





	Siren Duck Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren Spell 1-8 (Images)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/435988) by theiviusracoonus. 



> So I have a thing about writing fanfics based on other fanfics.
> 
> I found a series of images involving Sora, Riku and Kairi becoming Siren Ducks thanks to an OC created by a user on deviantArt. Yep- typical deviantArt stuff. But my dumbass brain went "Yeah but what if there was a Kee-blade?". And so here we are. The story is basically the same as the original, except Sora uses the Keyblade to escape transformation, which causes differences to crop up. And, uh, that's about it.
> 
> This is set before Kingdom Hearts I started- i.e.- Sora, Riku and Kairi are still building their raft, no-one has left Destiny Islands yet, etc., etc.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts is not mine, and neither are the original concept of Siren Ducks. The original plot, Siren Duck song and the Mimiko character were created by theiviusracoonus and used without permission. If they want this story removed, I will remove it. Also, the original images are uh, well, kinda bad, and the whole thing came from dA, so you know it's weird. However, I would really appreciate it if you don't use this story as an excuse to harass the original creator. Otherwise, enjoy (?).

A lone boy raced across the beach. It was night- specifically the time of night when the sky was darkest and few stars were in the sky. But the boy didn’t care. His arms were stuffed with wood, which he threw into a haphazard pile on the floor. He didn’t want to be doing this, but he had little choice. Surely someone would help- someone in another world.

The boy searched through the sand, picking up the blade he received earlier that day. It looked like a key, and- at first glance- was too round for chopping wood. Yet, it did the job well. Before long, the heavy wood pieces were planks, which the boy tried to string together fast. He was trying to finish the raft as quickly as he could. He knew how to do it. There were even enough supplies for the raft to carry and feed one person, instead of the planned three, which would let him off this hell-island quicker. He just had to move quickly.

Melodious voices soon filled the air, sending the boy’s head spinning. If he didn’t move faster, it would be too late.

\----------------------------------------

_It was nighttime when it all began. Sora, Riku and Kairi were- for reasons unknown- stranded by their families on an island they didn’t recognize, far off in the chain. At first, there was little they could do but mope about their predicament, but Riku came to a realization._

_“We’ll just have to make our raft and collect supplies again from scratch,” he said. “Then we can go to another world. Maybe they’ll help us.”_

_With a plan in mind, the trio strayed from the beach and went deep into the jungle. Already armed with the knowledge to build a raft, they felt confident, even though it was the dead of night and creatures hidden in the shadows squealed and growled at them as they passed by. Riku’s mighty strength allowed him to carry many fallen pieces of wood at once back to the beach. Kairi wasn’t as strong, but her slender fingers were good at picking mushrooms, and she was able to find many smaller supplies needed for the journey._

_Sora tried his hand at whatever he could, as confusion and anger mixed in his heart. Why were they so callously abandoned? His parents didn’t offer him an explanation. He didn’t like having to start the raft over from scratch, either. If only they’d known about this! Then they could’ve taken some supplies here on their rowboats. They’d at least have something to start with. At this rate, it would be several days before the raft would be ready._

_About an hour or two into their work, the trio could hear a voice singing in the distance. “What was that?” Sora asked._

_“I thought this island was abandoned,” Kairi added._

_Riku said nothing, merely staring off in the general direction of the voice._

_“Riku? Hello?” Sora asked._

_“We should investigate,” Riku said, his voice somewhat sleepy._

_Riku began to walk off on his own. Sora and Kairi followed him like ducklings after their mother or soldiers without their leader. They left their supplies on the shore, under a large rock formation. There, they would be hidden, unseen by animals and safe from being dragged out to sea._

_With the raft and supplies secure, Sora could focus more on the voice. It sounded almost lonely, or perhaps like his mother’s voice, soothing him to sleep when he was very little. This made him incredibly homesick. He wanted to take the raft and use it to go back home, even though he knew that wasn’t an option._

_When they finally emerged in the middle of a clearing and saw the origin of the voice under the moonlight, they were all surprised. What they saw was not human, though she- they could now clearly identify the creature as female- sounded human. She had the long, light red flowing hair of a human, sure, but that’s where the comparisons ended. Her face was covered with the white feathers and adorned with the bill of a duck. Her entire body below the neck was purple goo, which oozed and pulsed in time to her voice with a life of its own._

_Nervous about the nature of the creature, Sora and Kairi crouched in some dense shrubbery, while Riku remained standing. “That’s kind of gross,” Kairi whispered, pointing to the strange goo._

_“Maybe we should leave,” Sora added, his voice also a whisper._

_Riku boldly walked towards the duck-creature as if his friends hadn’t spoken. He was the tallest of the bunch, and it reflected in his footsteps. His heavy steps altered the creature to his presence. She turned towards him, her keen eyes staring into Riku’s with interest._

_“Hello, dear children,” she said, her speaking voice just as sweet as her singing voice. “My name’s Mimiko.”_

_“My name is Riku,” Riku said in the same sleepy, entranced voice. He pointed to the bushes and added, “These are my friends, Sora and Kairi,”_

_“Riku!” Kairi hissed angrily._

_Even as she spoke, Kairi found her body automatically standing instead of crouching in the bushes, Sora soon following her lead. “I see you kids have a problem,” Mimiko said, carefully observing them. Sora could not decipher the meaning behind her expression. Was she glad to see them? A hungry predator? Both at once?_

_“We’ve been kicked out of our home,” Riku said, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice._

_Mimiko laughed a high, sweet laugh. “Don’t worry,” she said. “You can live with me.”_

_“Really?” Riku asked._

_Mimiko nodded. “But on one condition,” she said._

_Was that a hint of darkness in her voice? Sora was about to say something, but Mimiko began to sing again. The purple goo surrounding her body seemed to expand, glistening in the moonlight like some slime from a horror movie. It lunged at the trio, holding their feet in place. “What’s happening to us?” Sora cried out. “What are you doing?”_

_“The condition is that you have to live like me forever,” Mimiko purred. “A siren.”_

_Sora never heard of a siren, even in the ghost stories Tidus and Wakka used to tell back home. He began to lose feeling in his legs as the slime crept up him. He started to panic, but a bright light soon surrounded him, melting the slime off of his body. It retreated towards Mimiko as the golden light focused itself around his hand. A weapon unknown to him materialized in it- some strange cross between a key and a sword._

_“What is this?” Sora asked._

_He didn’t have too long to investigate the weapon. Kairi’s screaming woke him up. He sliced at the slime surrounding her. The slime hissed and retreated, but only for a moment. It resumed its journey again quite quickly, coating Kairi up to her neck. The same thing was happening to Riku._

_It very nearly happened to Sora._

_“So-ra?” Kairi gasped, struggled to talk. “What’s- that- a key?”_

_Mimiko scowled at both the boy and the key, but her face soon settled back into a pleasant smile. “Don’t worry. You’ll love being a siren. Trust me,” she said as her eyes began to glow a bright golden color._

_Sora held the key-weapon in front of his face, which shielded his eyes. Riku and Kairi were not so lucky. Their eyes began to glow golden as their struggles ceased. They hung limply in the embrace of the purple slime, waiting for Mimiko’s next words._

_“You see, my kind became nearly extinct a thousand years ago,” Mimiko explained. “But with you here, I won’t be the only one anymore. You’ll be my eternal family. Won’t you?”_

_Kairi and Riku nodded, their expressions dull and their bodies limp. Sora gulped, held the key in front of his face and said, “I feel sorry that you’re the only one of your kind. But those are my friends. I want you to let them go.”_

_For a brief moment, Mimiko’s smile curled into a smirk. “Your friends are happy to stay with me forever,” she said. “If you’d lower your key, then you can see.”_

_A horrible realization hit Sora. “Riku! Kairi!” he shouted. No response came._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he dared to look in the general direction of his friends. A gasp escaped his throat. Their hair was growing longer before his eyes, nearly reaching the floor. But that wasn’t the only thing growing. Their mouths were extending outward, hardening into duck bills. White feathers coated their faces like new-fallen snow. Neither Riku nor Kairi seems conscious of their changes. They were relaxed, eyes closed, like caterpillars in their cocoons._

_“There,” Mimiko said. “Now you’re just like me.”_

_Sora growled deep in his throat as his friends exited their entranced state. They looked down at their bodies with a serene calmness. “This body,” Kairi said. “It’s so beautiful.”_

_“I want to be this way forever,” Riku added._

_Ignoring Sora for the moment, Mimiko said, “Well, now that you’re sirens, you’re also my new family. You’re my brother and sister.”_

_“We’re family now?” Kairi asked, her voice shaking with joy._

_Mimiko nodded. Kairi and Riku moved towards her with surprising speed and grace, leaving Sora completely in the dust. He dared to lower his weapon to find that Mimiko was too busy fawning over his friends to notice he even existed. “Riku. Kairi,” he whispered. “It’s me. It’s Sora. We need to get out of here.”_

_“Why should we leave?” Riku asked. “We are finally home.”_

_“Riku!” Sora cried, a bit louder than he meant to._

_Mimiko’s head shot straight up. She glared at him- the mouse the serpent failed to catch. This time, Sora didn’t bother standing his ground. He took off into the dense jungle forest, the key-weapon in hand. Behind him, Mimiko, Riku and Kairi were singing, in unison, as one._

_“We are now so happy, we are a siren family. We were alone, with no one to care about us. But now, we’ve found where we truly belong.”_

_Sora nearly tripped as he made a break for the beach. He wanted to help Kairi and Riku. He really did. He could, even. The slime seemed to hate this key-weapon he now carried. But the slime wasn’t the problem. It was her eyes- no, their eyes. Once they started to glow, there was nothing Sora could do to stop them. He needed to go to another world and find help._

_Someone had to be able to help._

_The song continued, slowly losing volume as Sora got further away from the slimy menace._

_“We’re sirens, we’re sirens, and we’ll always be that way. We’re sirens, we’re sirens, and we always be a family, together, forever, for all eternity.”_

\----------------------------------------

Sora hastily strung the last few wooden planks together as the voices in the distance became somewhat distinguishable. 

“We’ve been scattered from a world where we didn’t belong. But then we found each other and we’ll always belong together, in love.”

Slime crawled onto the beach, slowly, like a series of giant purple sea slugs. Sora cried out as it adhered to his shoe. He placed the tip of his weapon on the end of it, causing it to sizzle and burn. The smell of burnt rubber filled Sora’s nose and went straight to his brain, making him even more crazed and feverish than he already was.

“We used to think that we should never live. But then, we’ve saw the light, and it has shown our true home.”

“Get away!” Sora cried as the three sirens made their appearance on the beach, illuminated by moonlight. 

Sora tied the last knot on the raft, finishing a decent vehicle. He stuffed as many supplies as he could fit in his pockets, threw the key-weapon on the raft and raced towards the sea, pushing his construction with all his might. It was a heavy raft, but not unmanageable for him. Still, it felt like forever pushing it towards the ocean.

While Sora struggled, the sirens flowed with ease. Their eyes glowing gold, they sought out Sora like a missile homing in on its target. Thick purple goo splashed everywhere on the beach, trying to impede Sora’s progress. 

“Don’t leave,” Riku sang, his voice a high-pitched, eerie wail instead of its normal deep tone.

“I’m going to save you!” Sora shouted back.

“We don’t need saving,” Kairi sang, pushing her way in front of Sora, eyes aglow.

At that moment, the raft hit the water. Sora jumped on it, grabbed his key-weapon and held it at the ready as the raft began to slowly sail away. He held it in front of his eyes to block the hypnosis, unable to do anything else to fight back. Slime exploded around him, retreating when it got near the key. Kairi gazed down at him with loving, golden eyes. She whispered to him as she oozed onto the raft.

“We’re sirens, we’re sirens, and we’ll always be that way,” Kairi crooned. “We’re sirens, we’re sirens, and we always be a family, together, forever, for all eternity.”

“Kairi,” Sora said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

With that, Sora lunged at Kairi with all his strength, hitting her with the key-weapon. She screeched and retreated, falling off the raft and into the sea she was named for. Desperately, Sora used his key-weapon to paddle away from the three sirens into the welcoming embrace of the ocean. 

The sirens were stranded on the island, unable to follow Sora. They wailed in agony, piercing Sora’s heart as well as his ears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sora whispered as he sat up. 

The raft was caught by the ocean waves now, sailing away from the island. Sora knew he couldn’t dare look behind him to get a last look at his friends. All he could do was hold the weapon in front of him in case more slime somehow came his way, his eyes tightly shut.

Sora remained in this position until the wee hours of the morning, when exhaustion finally claimed him. The key-weapon vanished as he fell asleep.


End file.
